Valentine's day
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: The Prompt from tumblr was- Owen and Amelia's first Valentines together.


"So what are your planes for valentine's day?" Webber asked during the surgery.

Owen and Ben looked at him for a second and then continued working "I am taking Miranda for a weekend get way" Ben said and smiled behind his mask.

"What about you Hunt?" Webber asked "I now you and Amelia not working this day, so what is the plane?"

"Umm Sir I…" but Owen didn't finish his sentence because the patient crushed.

After they finished the surgery successfully Owen and Webber were scrubbing out of the surgery.

"So?" Webber asked.

"What?" Owen asked with fake innocence until he saw his face "fine, I don't have a plan yet. It is our first valentine's day together and I need it to be perfect but she is so complicated so I don't really now how to do it".

"Well this is a problem" Webber agreed without giving Owen any advice.

Owen was having lunch alone while reading his mail when a tray was smashed on the table, he look up and saw one very happy Callie Torres standing there, without a tray and Meredith and Maggie next to her holding their trays. The women sat and Callie said "really? No planes for Valentine's Day yet? It is next month"

"I know" Owen said.

"You can't screw it up, it is you first after all" Maggie said.

"Screw up what?" Alex asked and set next to Meredith stealing her fries.

"Owen's and Shepherdess' first Valen…" Maggie was interrupted by hunt's shouting.

"I am not going to screw it up" he yelled and the whole cafeteria looked at him "I just need to decided what to do" he said quietly.

"Ok we can help" Callie said.

"Right" Maggie said and added "a fancy hotel room with red roses and Champagne?"

"She doesn't drink and she is…" Owen tried to find the right word.

"Maggie he is trying to say that if he will go with your plane he will not get lucky that night he will get dump" Meredith explained.

"You should use her deep problems to your advantage, she has daddy issues right? She looks like a girl with daddy issues" Alex tried to 'help' too.

"She doesn't" Owen tried and gave up "I am not using it".

"He might be right" Callie said "you need to find out what she deeply wants, ask her about her childhood".

Owen decided Callie had a point so he looked for the right time to ask Amelia.

They were lying in bed together in full harmony between them, she was reading a book while he read about new surgical technique, his hand was in her hair and she leaning on him. He took a deep breathe, put down the papers and asked "what is your favorite childhood memory?"

"Umm I think it was this day all my siblings were sick so my dad he took my and only me, which was a very big deal, to the Central Park, first we went to the zoo. There was this polar bear, Gus, and he was still little and I just stood there with my dad for as long as I wanted without anyone interrupting. I think it was the last time we spent alone" Amelia said and dropped her book so she could wipe her teary eyes and then continued "then we went to one of the lakes and ate ice cream, the one with the really testy cone. We looked at the lake and I said that I want to see hundred lakes and he promised me I will".

Owen took Amelia into his arms and said "thank you for telling me".

The days before Valentine's Day everyone wanted to know what were his planes- Callie, Webber, Meredith and especially Amelia, but he kept it a secret.

In the morning of Valentine's Day Amelia woke up before him and made him a fancy breakfast which she brought him to bed accompanied by a kiss. Owen and Amelia ate it and then Amelia asked "are you ready for your present?"

"Yes" Owen said and Amelia gave him an envelop. He opened it and found two tickets to the most important game of the year of his favorite basketball team "how did you do that?"

"Oh believe me, you don't want to know" Amelia said.

"Ok it is time for yours" Owen stood up "go get dressed".

An hour later they arrived woodland park zoo.

When Amelia saw where they are she asked with a smile "you are taking me to the zoo?"

"Yes" Owen confirmed and they got out of the car.

They got into the zoo and looked for the polar bears.

"I looked it up, Gus died few years ago but he lived for 27 years when usually polar bears in captivity average life is 20.7 years, so he lived a long life" Owen said while they were watching the bears.

They stood there for a long time without talking just hugging. Eventually Amelia said that it was enough they went to watch other animals. Amelia was happy like a child she almost was hopping from one place to another.

After few hours they left the zoo and got into the car.

"Thank you I love my present" Amelia kissed Owen.

"It isn't your present" Owen said "I need to cover your eyes for it".

Owen covered her eyes with a scarf he brought and drove for their next location.

When they arrived Owen helped Amelia to get out of the car and he took his bag with him. They walked for a few minutes until Owen was satisfied with the spot. He kissed Amelia's cheek and said "happy valentine's day" while taking the scarf from her eyes.

Amelia opened her eyes "it's a lake, you brought me to a lake, like y dad promise…Owen…" she couldn't find the words to describe her feelings so she kissed him hoping it will explain them to him, and Owen understood each one of her feelings.

"This is your real present" own said after the kiss and got out a camera out of his bag "this is so we could take a picture of the lake" then he pulled a photo album "and you will put it here, this is your second lake".

Amelia opened the album and she read what Owen wrote there " _I promise to make sure you will see (at least) hundred lakes_ , love you for ever, Owen" inside there was one picture already and Owen wrote below " _the lake from Central Park taken by Carolyn shepherd"_

"You called my mom?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Thank you it is the best" she said.

"I don't think we should eat ice cream though" Owen said and looked at the little booth where they sell candy and then he got an idea "wait a second".

He approached the guy that sold the candy and after a talk of a few second he returned with two empty cones "it is the ice cream, the one with the really testy cone without the ice cream" Owen said.

"It is my favorite" Amelia said and took one of the cones from him.

 ** _The story with the ice cream cones are my parent's story, before they got married my dad used to buy my mom empty ice cream cones during the winter because they lived in Belarus back in those years and it was very cold and my mom loves them. Until today when my mom gets into a store and my dad buys me and him ice cream he always leaves the cone to my mom. I loved this story from the first time they told me about it so I felt like it will be very nice to write it._**


End file.
